Spending Time With You: Priceless
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: Tea bags: 1000 Yen, Spending Time With You: Priceless. Haruhi and Kyon get the club room to themselves for the whole day. Everyone else caught the flu and was staying at home. Is this Haruhi’s chance to make a move on him? Or would she mess it up?


**_Tea bags: 1000 Yen, Spending Time With You: Priceless_**

**By Mrs. Yoshiko Hatake **

**Haruhi and Kyon get the club room to themselves for the whole day. Everyone else cought the flu and was staying at home. Is this Haruhi's chance to make a move on him? Or would she mess it up?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

-------------

"Kyon?" 

"Kyon?(!)" The insistent voice of Suzumiya Haruhi rang through the mind of Kyon. He was trying to ignore her at the time. He was doing just as she had ordered to fix their website. But she continued to call out to him.

"KYON!!" She bellowed out.

"What?!" He finally snapped.

"We're out of tea." She said, holding out her empty cup. Kyon looked around. Koizumi had left to go home early. Yuki wasn't anywhere to be seen. Mikuru had poured them some tea, and left a fresh pot for them. She had caught a slight cough and went home. For some reason, Haruhi didn't object to having her pet leave.

He sighed, "There's supposed to be more."

"There isn't. There isn't any what so ever."

"Done." He stood from the seat in front of the computer and walked over to an empty one at the table and sat down.

"You drank the last cup!"

He wasn't paying attention.

"KYON!!"

"Alright, alright. We can make some more." He said and walked over to the pot and looked in it. It was completely empty, there wasn't any tea leaves, water, or bags left. He looked at Haruhi.

"We could just leave for home."

Haruhi blurted out an answer, "No!" she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just go and buy some more? Then we can get back to work again." Haruhi said, running over to grab her coat and scarf.

"We're going to walk all the way down that hill to get some tea?! It's snowing!!"

This time she wasn't paying, she threw him his coat. He caught it and sighed.  
_  
This must be Haruhi's wrath of vengeance. But, what did I do to deserve this?_

As he pulled on the jacket, he walked out of the door, following Haruhi and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

-------------

"Kyon! Let's buy this too!"

"And this!"

"This too!"

In the end, they went to so many stores, getting useless nicknacks for the club. Most of which he believed were useless.

They had stopped at a bench. Haruhi had run off and bought some thing warm for them to drink.

Kyon was rubbing his hands together. And was thinking about everything they had bought.

**Two Books:** 2000 Yen

**A fan: **500 Yen

**A lantern: **330 Yen

**Paper crane:** 20 Yen

**New Pot: **1500 Yen

**Tray: **1200 Yen

**An array of hats and other cheap cosplay items all under 1000 Yen:** 1000 Yen

He sighed, and leaned back to look up at the sky, all around him the trees had shed their leaves and lay dormant, awaiting spring. He sighed and felt something hit his face. He thought it was snow and reached up to touch his nose, it was cold but melted immediately. 

Someone cleared their throat and he sat up straight and took the cup from Haruhi. He watched as a light snow began to cover the already snow covered ground. He sipped his warm drink and watched the snow flakes fall. He noticed Haruhi was doing the same.

She looked up at him and they both looked away immediately.

Kyon stood up and took their empty cups away and walked back over to her.

"Ne…Kyon…Let's head back…" She said.

"What? We didn't even buy the tea bags yet!" He said. She stood up quickly, making him move back a bit.

"We're heading back now!" She started walking off down the path toward the large hill. He sighed and grabbed the bags and followed after her.

_What is with her?_ He thought. But he followed after obediently.

-------------

Haruhi was at her computer typing away and Kyon was playing a board game by himself. He eyed her, she was typing furiously. Kyon was worried that maybe, just maybe something was going to happen like last time. 

He sighed, and put the game board away. When he turned around to look back at the table, he saw Haruhi sitting there. Kyon was a bit suprised and sat down in front of her.

"Ne, Kyon?" She asked, a bit quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Never mind…" She said.

He sighed and stood up, "I'll be leaving then." he walked around the table and to the coat rack, but before he could get to there. Haruhi grabbed his arm to stop him. But she moved a bit too fast and pulled a bit too hard. He fell onto his bottom, his back hit the table which scooted it away. Haruhi was sitting on his lap, her legs on either side of him.

"Ano…" She said, her hands reaching over to him. He tried to move away, in fear of her touch.  
_  
Normally, I'd be okay with a girl, who was in this position with me, but given the circumstances.…I'm still afraid she could be mad at me and is doing this to punish me…_

He thought, she took his face in her hands and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He blinked a few times suprised by this. But nodded.

"A little, I did hurt by back a bit though…and my head." He said.

"Oh…" She let go gently and just sat there. Kyon didn't say anything. She was looking down at her hands.

"Haruhi?" He lifted a hand up and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She looked at him and he gave her a kind smile.

"KYON!" She said and glomped him, so that they were on the floor together now.

"Ano…I…I…Daisuki desu!" She said, she was hovering over him for a bit, then leaned down her lips crashing down onto his.

There was a click at the door of someone wanting to get into the club room.

-------------

Yuki walked in and looked around. The table had been put back to where it was. Haruhi's face was unseen behind the computer. She was busy clicking away at something. 

Kyon was sitting at the table, his arms crossed and looked like he was completely bored.

She walked in and sat down in front of him at the table with a book.

Haruhi was still blushing. On the computer she was typing something on a file.  
_  
I love Kyon._

-------------

**Okay…I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! XD I guess I got to know Kyon quite well, I also own the dvds. I love this anime a lot. XD I hope you liked this fanfic and the anime. Thank you for spending the time reading it. Oh…I believe daisuki desu means I love you. Oh…And the last italicied words is what Haruhi was typing, everything else was from the thoughts of Kyon. By the way, the prices for the objects that Haruhi made Kyon buy are all made up and probably don't really cost that much in Japan. They're made up prices.**


End file.
